


where do you belong?

by musingsofaretiredunicorn



Series: Drarry Discord Writers' Corner Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Rebuilding Hogwarts, professor!drarry, september 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musingsofaretiredunicorn/pseuds/musingsofaretiredunicorn
Summary: A person can become your home just as much as a place can, but what do you do when that person is gone?





	where do you belong?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the September Drabble Challenge. This month, [erin-riwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/pseuds/Erin_Riwen) prompted "Return to Hogwarts", in a _very challenging_ 191 words (a huge thanks to her and [llap115](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAP115/pseuds/LLAP115) for hosting <3)
> 
> Thanks to [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790) for the beta <3
> 
> This is my first attempt at any kind of angst, and because I'm me, I decided to dive directly into the deep end with some good old MCD XD I hope the pain is somewhat enjoyable, at least >.>
> 
> All characters belong to JKR; I've just taken them out to play for a bit :)

The wind whips at your face. You gaze at Hogwarts, her turrets gleaming and proud. Draco squeezes your hand and smiles.

“I can’t believe we’ve finished the rebuilding. She’s beautiful.”

“And soon she’ll have students to fill her halls.”

“Do you want to go flying? We won’t have that freedom anymore once they arrive.”

You nod.

He grins and begins running, yelling over his shoulder, “Race you back to the castle, Potter!”

You laugh, taking off after him.

Your legs move in slow-motion, as if through treacle. The distance between you grows; your lungs burn.

 

You can’t catch up.

 

“Draco, wait!”

 

 

A thestral blocks the pale sun, casting a shadow on your face. You stumble.

 

 

 

“Draco!”

 

 

 

 

He doesn’t hear.

-

You jolt upright, sweat beading on your brow. Sunlight peeks through your curtains, revealing your bed’s emptiness.

Later, you ignore the other professors’ lively chatter and stare, unseeing, out the train window. As you approach Hogwarts, your dread grows.

She’s the first home you ever knew, but her magic’s caress will feel mocking in Draco’s absence. _He_ became your home.

Where do you belong, now that his arms won’t—can’t—embrace you again?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are verily appreciated :)
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://harryandhislittledragon.tumblr.com)!


End file.
